Psychotic Love is Still Love
by Hannah0707
Summary: Inspired by Joker and Harley in the up-coming move, 'Suicide Squad'. Starting from the moment she set eyes on him and ending with the moment they would never see each other again. Joker x Harley fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harley, Joker, or the comics.

A/N: So I've never read any of the comics, but the trailers to the up-coming movie 'suicide squad' left me wanting more of my fav's from the trailers so far, Joker, and Harley. I think after doing some background info on them both I've got their general personalities done. Also I would like to make a note before you guys go on and read, I am basing their looks off of the movie trailer, mainly because I enjoy their more 'crazier' looks in it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Somethings Off

Harleen Quinzel

Coming to a slow halt in front of a well known facility called, Arkham Asylum, home to many well known and famous criminals, most of whom are crazy. I've always enjoyed taking in the perspectives of criminals, well, _crazy_ criminals. The kind that go above and beyond, completely off the rails to complete their objective and still manage to stay somewhat sane while doing it. Or maybe they didn't even stay sane, maybe in my mind they stayed sane because I also enjoy some of the crazy aspects of their life.

Walking into the building with a white lab coat on, some jeans, and a tight red shirt I made my way over to a woman who had looked as though she spent the night at the facility. Maybe she thought that for some reason I would show up without her and decided it was best just to stay and make sure, or maybe she also enjoyed the crazies. But that was something I would never come to know.

"Good Morning," She greeted me with a warily smile. She had dark bags under her dark brown eyes, wrinkles most likely due to stress, and a pale complextion despite her dark tan. Her hands were shaking when she extended an arm.

I took her hand out of consideration, even though I really didn't want to touch her. Something about her just made my mind itch, I could already tell I wasn't going to like the lady.

"Morning," I replied a couple seconds after her.

"I'm Doctor Martha Weston, but feel free to call me Mar. Everybody does," her smile this time seemed a bit warmer, but also hesitant.

Returning the smile I confidently say, "I'm Harleen Quinzel, but everyone calls me Harley."

"Harley," she mumbles and opens her mouth as if to say something else, but stops almost immediatly and starts to guide me through my new work place.

We weave through hallways, entering a cafeteria first, she makes sure to introduce me to everyone we pass on the way. The next stop would be the front desk that had giant words 'SECERITY CHECK' lined acrossed it. A few mean dressed in uniforms, heavily armed, give smug smiles as Mar utters their names. I didn't bother remembering them, I didn't like them either.

Then we finally make it into the Asylum's heart. My hands are shaking and my feet were going numb with excitement as we entered the very place I anticipated most. I made sure to glance into every cell we went by, I didn't want to miss a single face, movement, whisper that I glided past.

Mar, on the other hand, did not look as thrilled as I was.

"Careful," I faintly heard her say, "They will chew you up and spit you out as if you actually _were_ nothing but a piece of gum."

I give a small laugh, "I'll keep that in mind." But I didn't want to, getting chewed up and spit out would just be part of the new found fun I was going to have with these people.

That is, until I found him.

He sat in the corner of his rather dark cell. Glancing back and forth between other cells, for some reason _his_ stood out, it seemed... darker than the rest. His neon green hair peered just slightly into the light, he was facing the wall, the darkest wall. His hands were clenched together as his chin rested on them, his elbows proped up in his lap.

I stared at him facinated, deciding to get closer and closer until there was nothing but glass seperating us.

"Careful their darlin' " he murmured, not even bothering to look towards me. "Don't wantcha ta get yourself hurt."

Something about his voice lured me in, not wanting to take his words of advice. It made me want to get an even closer look at him, and if I could have just broken the glass and sat there across from him, I would have.

"Thats the Joker," I jumped as Mars hand laid itself on my shoulder. She was now standing next to me looking in on the now silent Joker. "He's our most... _odd_ one." She said softly as though it were a secret.

I suppose he was supposed to scare me, strike fear into the air I was breathing, make me want to run in the oppisite direction. But I didn't want to. Instead I heard myself saying without even thinking, "I want to evaluate _him_." A sense of egarness in my voice.

She raised her eyebrows and said in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Let me see what he has to say."

Minutes of silence pass as he was now more propped up than before.

Before he was sitting there, slouching down, acting as though he was deep in conversation. Now he was in near perfect posture and seemed as though he was listening more intently than before.

I had to pry my eyes off him to give her a pleading look, "Aren't I allowed to pick my first subject?"

It was a policy of theirs, to allow their newcomers to pick their first subject. The policy was put in place to allow them, me, us to get the feel of the place. To give us an opportunity to think of all the types of questions to ask our subject.

This time it only took her a couple of seconds to shake her head vigurously, "No, not this one."

I gave her an irritated look, " _You all_ said I could pick who _I_ wanted to choose as my first subject and I chose. If you are going to go back on that policy then you should think, no, you _should_ change the policy."

After giving more thought to my comment she bit her lip, "Fine," she murmured, "But on one condition. You are to watch over him for a couple of months writing down notes on his behavior, his mood, how he talks to the gaurds. In that time you will also read his file and look over all the crimes he has commited. If you are still willing to have him as your first subject, then you are more than welcomed to take him." Finishing her rant she gave a disgusted look at him and then walked away.

It seems I had upseted her to the point that she wouldn't even finsih guiding me around the place. So I decided that I would go ahead and start my months now, grabbing a chair and placing it in front of his cell. I had already asked for a pen and paper to write down the unecessary notes.


	2. Chapter 2: Death of You - Joker

Disclaimer: I don't own the comics or suicide squad, no matter how much I really wish I did.

A/N: Enjoy, read, and most of all review!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Death of You

Joker

I sit in the dark corner of my home, or what they call my 'cell', slightly banging my head at the annoying sound of the girls pencil scratching against paper. For ten minutes that is all she has done and I haven't been bloody doing anything! Hmm, maybe I was just that interesting to her... maybe that could be a could thing.

I turn to get a better look at the girl and grinned at how naive she seemed. Perfect!

"Ya know there darlin'" I started as she peered up at me from the paper, "Watching me is like watchin' paint dry, it's just to long." I said with a slight shrug, curious as to what her reply would be.

"Well it's a good thing I don't find it interesting." She replied smoothly and went back to scratching on her paper.

My grin grew, she had more spunk than what I had thought. "Oh, then what are you writing down on that piece of paper ya got?" I asked, after her comment it was now itchin' at me to know what exactly she was writing down if watching me wasn't even interesting to her.

"I'm just doodlin'" She said sticking up the paper to show me.

The paper contained a couple of stick figures, several of which were dying hilarious deaths. One in particular had caught my eye, it was already dead, or rather, the only one dead. It had been drawn in a series. The first of its kind had it strapped into a chair with a gag in its mouth while it looked like doc was walking up with a baseball bat in her hand. The next one showed her swinging her bat multiple times, it looked as though she was swinging it so hard that one of the stick figures limbs, the left arm, had been completely taken off. Then the last showed a bloody mangled body with a decapitated head, in this one doc had her bat laying against her right shoulder, her left hand sitting on her hip, and a smile on her face, looking satisified with what she had done.

Chills ran up and down my spin as I started lowly laughing at the sight. "Hmm, doc it seems as though you have an evil bone instead of a funny one."

She gave a short stifled laugh as she snatched back the paper and rested it in her lap, "And it seems you have both." She claimed raising her right eyebrow slightly as she leaned forward. I purred at the sight.

"If I didn't know better doc, I would say you were trying to suduce me."

"Ha, well I guess you really don't know better. Maybe your just easy to catch." She murmured as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Well, well, maybe I am sweetheart. Or maybe I'm just enjoying a show." I said, clapping my hands together. "Thats right! A show, oh you have to entertain me! I haven't had anything good to watch in days!" I moaned, a smirk looked as though it was tugging at her lips.

A small silence rested between us before she murmured, "Maybe, but I don't just give out my services for free."

I leaned in acting as if I was giving her my undivided attention.

"You gotta tell me all your secrets."

I raised my eyebrows. All my secrets, huh? Well I don't even think I have any. But I suppose thats what they would call a white lie. You know, I couldn't pass up such an opportunity as this one!

"Well then darlin' you got yourself a deal." I lied through my teeth, a grin spreading across my face as I witness her large smile.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, I just really wanted to getting the meeting day out of the way. I even rewrote this chapter several times, even now I'm extremely skeptical with Jokers personality, there wasn't really much to work with when he is in a cell. Plus getting his psycho factor just right is really hard to do. I am also happy with Harley's litte doodling scene, I really like this homicidal type thinking background she has, so I was really trying to incorporate it into the story and use it to make a hook for the Joker. I hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: Therapy Begins - Harleen

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the comics, sadly.

A/N: I hope you all are as excited as I am to see Suicide Squad on Friday, and if you aren't able to, see it when you can! I'm literally shaking with excitement.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Therapy Begins

Harleen Quinzel

It took about a month for the board of Arkham to finally grant me permission to lead the Joker in therapeutic sessions, of course under surveillance. They claimed it was to guarantee my safety, which I strongly rebuked against. Stating that it was a breech in patient-doctor confidentiality agreements. I knew that with this argument, they would need to comply if they wanted to keep up funding. So we all settled on a guard waiting readily to jump at any sign of danger, of course, that is, only if I pressed the panic button.

Walking into a dull room, only one window that was covered completely with steel bars, I sat at the only objects in the room. Two chairs, and a table. He was already there, in a straight jacket and an unreadable expression lining his pale, bold face.

"Good morning," I spoke up, breaking the silence in the room.

A smirk tugged at his lips, "Why good morning doc. But if you could be ever so kindly, answer me this. Why is it a good morning?"

His question intrigued me as I gave a small shrug, "Nothing exactly, I suppose. It is just something a person says to greet another."

He chuckled lowly, "Yes, but who really has a good morning. Nothing that I gestured claimed it to be a good morning, and if I recall correctly, nothing you did upon entering signaled a good morning. So why is it a good morning?" He asked leaning in against the table, a wicked grin forming on his lips.

I adjusted my glasses and tapped the table lightly, "Why is it a good morning?" I returned the question to him, curious as to what his response would be.

He gave a muffled laugh, "Well, my dear, for me it is simply seeing your face. But I wasn't asking myself the question, I asked you, doc."

"Then I would have to say it's seeing you."

"Don't lie!" He exclaimed, startling me. "No one likes a liar. Now answer me truthfully, why is it a good morning?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Louder!"

"Nothing!" I finally shouted, and he laid back in his chair, pleased.

"That's my girl."

I gazed at him for a couple seconds before letting out a sigh, "So, where should we begin?" I asked myself, "How about we start with how you slept."

"Well, doc, I gotta say, I slept like a dead baby." He murmured, a playful grin dancing along his face.

I was forced to shake off the shudder that was coursing through my body. "Any.. Dreams?" I asked a bit anxious as to what the answer would be, but also scared.

He gave a low laugh, "Thats not how it works doc, you ask a question then I ask a question." He side tilting his head side to side as he did. "Now, lets see... Oh! I know! Whats your name doc?"

I sat there for a couple seconds, I wasn't exactly sure I was completely comfortable with him knowing my real name. But he is locked up, so it couldn't be that bad. "Harleen Quinzel." I murmured.

"Ahh, Harleen Quinzel. Well thats a mouthful!" He mumbled, "We're just gonna have to change that." His eyes flicked up to mine, a demented look on his face. I sat back in my chair a little further at the sight. "Harley Quinn."

I smirk slightly at the name, "As in the clown?"

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, looking as though he was about to jump out of his chair. "It's perfect, I'm the joker and your Harley."

"Well, I can't say I particularly enjoy being associated with a clown." I murmured, writing down a couple notes of what we talked about so far.

This time he really did jump out of his seat, chucking it back as he did. "Why not!" He shouted, causing me to stand up unsteadily. "Is there something about a clown, do you not like to laugh?" He claimed stalking towards me with a fire in his eyes.

I shook my head furiously, "No, thats n-not it." I blurted out, trying to find the words to fix the situation. "I love to laugh, a c-clown just doesn't seem to fit with me." I uttered, not entirely sure if I was going to get out of this situation alive.

He arched his back as he leaned down to become eye level with me, "Oh, don't worry sweetheart." He grumbled, a humming laugh coming from deep in his throat, "No one does until they try."

Electricity crawled up my spine and coursed throughout my bones, the way he said it was... enticing. Made me want to believe that it was true, it made me wonder if his persuasive skills were beyond belief or if he was just naturally like that.

A few moments of silence passed between us as he returned to his seat and I returned to mine.

I cleared my throat before I continued, "Do you mind telling me how you became the you you are now?"

He peered at me with questionable eyes and then a grin emerged on his lips, "I will," He murmured, "But ya gotta tell me how you became yourself now."

Curiosity filled my eyes as I raised an eyebrow, "Well," I mumbled, "I suppose I could."

I pause to muster up why I became a psychiatrist. Then it hit me, "Right after getting out of school, I had decided I enjoyed helping people figure out why they are the way they are and help them cope with it, then eventually I would hope that they would choose to change. Rather than have medication to fix them."

A low grumble appeared from him, "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" He asked, his eyes darker than before. "I don't like being lied to doc."

It stung a little that he reverted back to calling me 'doc' instead of 'Harley'. I thought that we were gaining each others trust by now.

"I wasn-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Shut up!" He screamed, he had that same spark in his eye as before. He paused before continuing, taking a gentler tone, "Doc, doc, doc. Now I'm gonna do a little play by play and you're gonna tell me if I got it." He said, bringing about his classic smile that would bring tears to peoples eyes.

"So, you grew up in a, well, less than wanted environment. Much like myself," He gave a full teethed smile, showing all the metal that was put in to fix them. "Nice little Daddy loved you just a wee bit too much, while your Momma, well she's a completely different story, huh?" He paused, waiting for me to give him a sign as an answer. But I stayed silent. "Oh, no matter, I can continue without you. Now, where was I?... Oh! Thats right! Dear sweet, sweet Momma. Now everyone knew she was always a little... _rough_ around the edges, but no one knew exactly how much. Well, except for you."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"And its all because Daddy gave you all of his attention and Momma ended up with none."

"Shut up!" I finally screamed jumping up from my chair and slamming the table with the palms of my hands.

"Oh, but we're not done." He said with a mind raging grin, "You see, in this world, or rather, _that_ world, which you and I had the pleasure of growing up in. There are only two ways a person can turn out, either me or you. But no matter which route they take in the end, they always end up coming around to my way."

I slapped him as hard as I could, all I wanted, needed, from him was to just shut the hell up. But all he did was grumble a slow, dark laughter. "That all ya got darlin'" He murmured.

"How in the hell did you know all that?" I demanded.

"Hmm, you know, I could tell you. But where's the fun in that, this is supposed to be fun, right?"

I looked at him in disgust, "Our time is up." I said flatly and walked out the door, motioning to the guards that I was done with him.


	4. Chapter 4: I Smell Fear - Joker

Disclaimer: I don't own the comics or suicide squad.

A/N: I watched suicide squad yesterday, and I gotta say, it was sorta disappointing. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing, but I just wish they did expand more on the joker and Harleys relationship. I'll tell you all now, certain scenes that the Joker and Harley have before she became Harley won't be there. But with all the talk about the spinoff movies, and even a suicide squad 2, I'm really hoping to get more of them and not just what we got from the movie.

But I gotta say, what was the most disappointing was coming home and seeing Jared's interview about how many scenes he did that were cut out. After all the time and devotion he put in to living up to the joker reputation that was displayed for him and all he gets were the lousy scenes that don't even really describe and show the true jokers personality is just terrible. But don't get me wrong, he did do scenes that were Joker worthy, but if you hadn't notice with all the trailers they released, they changed the movie completely and it was really WB's fault and not the Directors. It's terrible that he is taking the bullet for him, hopefully we get his version of the movie in the ultimate edition.

Alright I'm now stepping off my little podium, please read, enjoy and review :)

 **Warning: This chapter contains abuse and graphic form of murder, although I don't deem it anything to be worried about, I just wanted to warn those who aren't comfortable with reading these type of things.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - I Smell Fear

The Joker

Two weeks rolled by since my last little visit with Harley, and I think I made quite the impression. Maybe it _was_ a little too soon to be getting that personal with her, but I will have to make sure not to kill one of the guards. He was kind enough, well, not really _kind_ enough. He had the hots for the doc and went through her personal file and after some light threatening of the death of his wife and children, I was finally able to make him spill the beans.

"Good Morning," A light and happy toned voice whispered from a creaking door, "Lets just get down to business. How did you sleep?"

I sighed in frustration, "Well I can't say I sleep well, you know how I feel about lying." I replied with a small shrug and a wicked grin as she shuddered at the thought of our last session.

She shook the shudder off and pushed her glasses slightly upwards, "Can you tell me why?"

"Well, where to begin, Oh! Yes, it was because of you."

She hesitated for just the slightest second and a my previous grin grew wider and fonder. I was practically giggling with delight, I knew that I was starting to get to her, to lure her true self out.

"W-why would that be?"

"Oh, don't play stupid doc. With that sweet, sweet voice of yours and those curious eyes. I couldn't help but look forward to seeing you."

A shy smile appeared on her face as she ducked her head down, "Awe Mistah J, you don't mean that."

Flattery, that could get me somewhere in this... relationship, if thats what you would call it.

"Mr. J, I like it." I said, leaning forward to act intrigued. "Will you say it again?"

"Mistah J." She mumbled and chills of delight ran down my spine. I smiled wildly at the sensation as a low growl of laughter appeared from deep in my throat.

"Harley Quinn." I murmured back, closing my eyes as I said it.

"Hmm," She hummed and then grew silent.

I opened my eyes at the sudden silence and she stared like a deer stuck in headlights and as I was about to say something she cleared her throat and reorganized her papers.

"We got off topic," She whispered.

A spark of anger ignited deep within me, she was fighting it. She was fighting the will to give herself to me, to become my ultimate sacrifice. A low and dark growl rose inside me at the thought. The plan was never going to work if she didn't fall for me.

"Now, will you like to tell me a little about your childhood?"

I paused for a brief moment, this could work. Girls always feel for a person who has a damaged past. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, she will feel as though she can relate to me.

"Hmm," I growled and a smirk tugged at my lips as she sat back a bit in her seat, her lip quivered, and she seemed slightly unsteady. "Well Miss Harley I think I'll start with my last memory of my mother." I glanced up towards her, pleased to see that her eyebrows were raised and she was leaning in for more, pencil was more than ready in her hand. "She was the only person who I can say truly loved me, even now. But Dad, well, he was a real piece of work." I laugh, acting as though I'm really trying to mask my pain. "One day... He got into a little Tiff with the poor woman. She had just dropped one of his favorite bottles of scotch. So naturally, he got it into his mind she needed to be punished. So he took a knife, not even a sharp one, a very dull and rusted knife and he stalked over to her." I paused slightly to see her reaction so far.

Her eyes showed me that she was hooked onto every single word that came out of my mouth. I had to try my best to contain the smirk that was itching to make its appearance along my lips.

"But he didn't stop with just that, I needed to be present. I had to see the sins that my mother had just committed, the crime that was punishable by death. So he stomped heavily over to me, grabbed me by the neck, and through me down next to her. He made sure to scare me out of my mind by bringing that very same knife right to my neck, making sure to press deep enough to leave a small cut, but that was just to make sure I knew my place, that I knew I _had_ to watch."

She brought a trembling hand up to her mouth, her eyes showing me sympathy. Sympathy that I couldn't help but growl at, just the thought of it disgusted me beyond belief. The world did not need sympathy, it needed people who would take charge. But nevertheless, I went on with the little game.

"You know, I'll never forget her face." I continued, pausing slightly for effect. "She was horrified, tears streaming down her face. She was already bleeding from the bottle of scotch she dropped. But what I won't ever forget, even when I die, will be my fathers terrible mortifying words. You know what he said?" I asked, glancing to her for a response.

She shook her head, not daring to say a word.

"He said 'son your mothers a little whore and you and me, we're gonna teach her a lesson.' And then he left the room for only a minute, just enough time for me to run over to my mom and giver a hug as though I would never see her again. She kept whispering to me 'Honey listen to your father, everything will be alright if you do.' She kept pausing to catch her breath, ya know since she was wheezing in panic, then she told me 'I love you' for one of the last times she ever would."

Tears were streaming down Harley's face and I couldn't help but shiver in delight. I was achieving my goal, _this_ was working.

"Then he came back right after I shot back into my place on the ground, a hammer in his hand." I continued, trying to contain the thrill coursing through my mind as I told the sad, fake story, knowing that she would come to my side and I would let her think she was comforting me. "He handed it to me and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were cold and dark, not a trace of humanity left in him. It frightened me, and he could tell that I was. He said that he could 'smell my fear'. Which only ignited an even angrier version of himself, it was almost as if the fear of others was some kind of drug for him. He would really get off on it. So as I sat there, trembling, he was repeatedly stabbing my mother in her stomach, repeating 'Lets see if this little slut gets anymore stupid kids like you.' He stopped once she stopped whimpering in pain and turned to me. He said 'your turn now.' and then grabbed my by the neck again and tossed me over to my bleeding out mother, he told us that only one would make it out alive. He said that if I didn't kill her then he would kill me and let her live, but if I killed her then I would live."

Harley stood up, pacing back and forth in the room, trembling. I grinned at the opportunity she had just given me as I got up to comfort her, "Shh, sweetie, don't worry." I said acting as though I was comforting her. It was slightly hard to touch her in any way that would deem 'special', considering the straitjacket I had on. But, just like I always do, I figured out a way. I rested my head on her shoulder as she stopped pacing long enough to gaze up into my eyes. "Don't worry darlin', I wouldn't talk about it if I wasn't over it."

"But, Mistah J, you've already gone through so much. Even in that little bit of the story." She whimpered.

I nuzzled myself against her neck and let out a gentle sigh, giggling lowly as she let out a small moan. I pulled myself away after a few short seconds, wanting her to ache without me beside her. I smirked as she inhaled slightly as I pulled away, her eyes pleading to have me stand next to her again, to touch her again. But all I did was return to my seat and continue from where I left off.

"But the poor woman wouldn't let him do such a thing and looked me straight in the eye as she said, 'Do it and don't ever regret it.' Tears were forming in my eyes as I brought the hammer up behind my head and she shook hers, 'No, don't cry. This is what I want, this is for the best.' She said as I brought the hammer down to her head. I didn't dare let a single tear drop as the blood began to pour from the impact. 'Again!' my father screamed from behind me as she laid there twitching, her eyes still directly on me. She gave me a small nod as best she could and just barely forced out the words 'I love you' before I brought the hammer multiple times down as hard as I could on her head. Splatters of blood making its way to my face with every hit, by that time her head was completely bashed in and there was nothing left of her face to even gave the slightest hint that she was even human. I looked back towards my father, emotionless, and he patted me on the back, a broad smile on his empty face and then he strolled past me to the fridge, grabbed a cold beet and acted as though nothing happened as he sat back in his reclined chair."

Harley still stood behind me, not uttering a word. It made me wonder if this small simple little story was too much for her. Maybe I overestimated her character, saw something in her that misled me. It almost disappointed me until I felt warm arms wrap around my neck and small, warm, wet kisses along my forehead.

"I'm so sorry" She breathed as she started to break down crying.

I felt just the slightest cringe of guilt, but I shrugged it off happily, I just caught her. And quite perfectly, if I do say so myself.

"If there is anything and I mean _anything_ I can do for you, please," she pleaded, "Please just tell me now."

I growled in slight laughter and gave a harsh whisper, "Oh I will, but just not now darling." I stood up to face her, towering over her pleading face. "All I need for now is you." I murmured and leaned down gently, planting my lips on hers.

She cupped her hands around my face and reluctantly pulled away, just long enough to whisper, "Of course." Then she vigorously smacked her lips against mine, deepening the kiss as she went. Slowly, she brought her hands through my hair and pressed her body further against mine. I growled with excitement as she pushed me harshly against the table, forcing me to sit down so she could straddle my hips. "Hmmm, now we're talkin'," I growled between gasps for air. She giggled softly in excitement as I pushed my lips against hers again, allowing my tongue to slip in and explore everything she was hiding behind her soft lips.

"You're," I gasped slightly pulling away, grinning as she leaned in for more, "Being quite the naughty girl."

She shook her head and gave me a dark grin that left me aching for more, "Maybe I just like being bad."

I growled in delight, the statement sent electricity through my veins, this was it! This is what I wanted, it is what I needed!

A faint knock from the door stopped us in our tracks, "Dr. Quinzel," A smug guards voice screamed lightly from the other side, "Times up we gotta take the scum back." I grumbled with laughter as I glanced up at her. She clearly was not done with our little session, but she nodded, climbing off me and adjusted her coat.

"I understand, we were just finishing." She replied back calmly, giving my hand a small squeeze as she opened the door and left.

Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

A/N 2: Alright just one more time, if they make another suicide squad or even a spinoff for the Joker or Harley or even both of them together, it better focus on not only Harley, but also the Joker. It better show his true personality, but also the one they displayed in the movie, because I loved how he was willing to do anything for Harley, it deepened their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5: I Never Knew - Harleen

Disclaimer: I don't own Suicide Squad or the Comics, even though I really wish I did own the Joker.

* * *

Chapter 5 - I Never Knew

Harleen Quinzel

I never knew that I would be in the slightest bit attracted to someone like the Joker. He was evil, manipulative, clever, interesting, daring, charismatic, a real sweetheart once you get to know him.

 _No Harleen! Snap out of it!_

I couldn't be falling for this guy, there are plenty of other guys in the world who are far more nicer than this terrible man. And yet I still can't deny the fact that I _was_ indeed attracted to him for that very reason. Homicide always fascinated me and that has shone in all of my past relationships. Either I dated that drug addict who was depressed and was looking for a way out or I was dating that guy who was a little bit too fascinated with blood.

But this guy, this guy should be where I hit my boundary, where I draw the line. Being with him is like practically screaming for trouble, but I still can't get him out of my mind. No matter what I think of, no matter what I am doing, my mind always finds its way back to thinking of his beautiful eyes, his curious smile, his dangerous personality.

In some aspects I could be labeled just as crazy, if not, crazier than he is!

"Hey there Dr. Quinzel," A guard, Toby, greeted me. Scanning my ID card into the facility, his eyes lingered a bit lower than they should. I snapped my card from his hand and gave him the best smile I could manage.

"Morning Toby," I muttered pushing past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Whoa there Honey, you know there are some seriously dangerous people around here." He grumbled as he re-situated his hat and tugged me gently towards him, "I don't want someone like yourself," He trailed off, flicking a lock of my hair behind my shoulder, "To get hurt." He finished, allowing his eyes to linger more. It felt as though he was undressing me in his mind.

"Ya know," He started off again, leaning in close to me, a little closer than I was comfortable with. "I know what you do in your little... sessions you and the Joker are having." He said raising his eyebrows and gave me a smug smile. "If you don't want anyone else knowin about it, maybe you and I should get to know each other... in private." He whispered into my ear.

A shudder coursed throughout my body and I tried my best to smile for Mistah J, oddly enough, I felt as though I needed to prove myself to him. Show him that I was worth his time. "Hmmm," I hummed, a laughter forming deep within my throat, "I might be up for a little bit of that."

He gave me a disgusting grin as he mumbled, "Meet me in the janitors closet in five minutes. Make sure to wear somethin pretty."

I blinked at what he had just said for a couple of seconds, remembering words I didn't want to remember.

 _Your Daddy's pretty little girl, right? You're so pretty, you know that? So much more prettier than your mom._

I shuddered slightly at the remembrance, something I hadn't remembered in a very long time.

Snapping out of it I nodded, trying my best to muster up a small mischievous smile and then glided away to my office. Throwing down my purse in the chair of my desk, I quickly made sure to look the part I was about to play. Pulling my hair down from its high ponytail and putting a new layer of lipstick on, red. Then I unbuttoned my blouse to show a little bit of cleavage before scurrying down the hallway into the closet.

He was waiting there, sitting in a dark corner, his green eyes seeming almost black with the lack of light.

"Well don't you look hot." He grumbled and I gave out a smile pit of laughter.

 _Much more prettier than your mom._

"Well why don't you look at yourself first honey," I claimed as I climbed into his lap. Everything was becoming fuzzy and out of focus.

 _Would you like to play with Daddy?_

Memories were flooding back into my memory as he roughly grabbed my waist and brought me even closer to him, coarsely laughing as he did. I giggled, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck and straddling his hips. Glancing behind his head I was more than a little happy to see that there was still a rope and duck tape laid neatly against a shelf behind him. Giggling at the spot he chose to sit at because it set up the situation perfectly.

Memories flooded back into my memory, I needed to do something, anything. "You know," I said trailing off and slowly getting up, he moaned as I did. "I like to play a little rough."

He grinned at the thought, "I'm up for whatever you have in mind. It has been a dream for me to have you in my arms ever since you got here."

 _Your Daddy's little dream, you know that? Your so pretty._

I gagged at the memory, my stepfather touching me, my mother glaring at me as he did. It was as though whatever Toby said was a spark to unlocking all the memories I had locked away in the back of my mind.

I growled lowly, I could feel myself changing with every second that went by. "Well now you got me." I said grabbing the rope, barking him to get down on the ground. Which he happily responded to laying on his stomach. I roughly grabbed his wrists, lowly giggling as I did, "We're gonna have so much fun." I grumbled as I tied both his wrists with the rope and then attached his feet to it too.

Then I grabbed out the tape and ripped off a five inch piece and kicked him over to his side.

"Oh, so we're gonna play it this rough, huh?" He said, looking entirely too happy.

I nodded and practically skipped down to his level and covered his mouth, "Enjoy your stay." I said and wiggled my fingers as I said goodbye and then left the room to gather up my papers for my session with Mistah J. I kept wondering about how he would react to my little scene, hoping that he would approve of the act.

I could hear him screaming as I walked away, "Hey what the Hell! Let me out of here!" It was like that phrase was on repeat, he kept saying it over and over. But no one would come, at least not until afternoon rounds, but that wouldn't be until another couple hours.

I snatched up my papers from my desk and practically ran down the hallway and around the corner to see Mistah J. Opening the door slowly so he could hear the soft creaking sound from the rusting hinges.

"Good Morning Mistah J." I murmured as I glided down into my seat.

He growled in return, causing me to glance up unsteadily.

"Did you have a bad night sleep?" I asked him, adjusting my glasses slightly, a habit of mine when I'm nervous.

"You could say that," He grunted and returned to staring at the table with a scowl. So I decided to try and get him to laugh.

"Oh come on Puddin'" I said playfully, trying out a new nickname for him. "Are one of the inmates bullying you?"

He snapped his head up, a brief moment of tenderness appeared in his eyes before they went cold again. "Don't call me Puddin'" He mumbled.

I frowned, "Did you have a dream about your mom?" I asked a little frightened, Mistah J tends to scare me when he gets angry and I wasn't to sure about his emotional state when it came around to talking about his mom.

A low dark laughter began as he grinned wickedly, his eyes became unreadable, making me immediately on edge. I sat back in my seat slightly as I gazed at him, I was slightly frightened that he was laughing at the mention of his mother, who he was forced to kill.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes flickered up to mine as he slumped his shoulders down, leaning into the table.

"No," He murmured gently before screaming, "But I want to talk about you Harley Quinn!"

I jumped back at the sudden shout, he was no longer smiling, his movements were becoming animal like, and his eyes were fixed on mine with an intense stare. Everything about him seemed much more on edge, even his breathing was becoming coarse.

"W-what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, well how about we start with the guard you've been seeing." He snapped so roughly that I pushed my chair back slightly, wincing at the screeching sound under me, I was afraid he might flip the table once he jumped up. But he stayed perfectly planted on the table.

"I-I'm not seeing any guard." I mumbled in fear. "I only got eyes for you Mistah J."

He scowled at me and shook his head, "You know Harley." He began in a stern voice, as though he was warning me about something. "I don't like liars."

I gulped slightly, "I-I'm not lying Mistah J."

"Shut up!" He screamed and I jumped out of my chair. "I've got eyes all over this place and I know what you've been up to before our little meeting."

I stared wide eyed at him, mixed between the feelings of amazement that he was able to get such information that quickly and frightened that he was able to get information that quickly.

"No Mistah J, you got it all wrong. I was just teachin' that guy a lesson, showing him that I'm not going to be taken advantage of again. Not after what _he_ did." I blurted out, stumbling on my words as I quickly tried to clear my name. I couldn't let him think I was cheating on him... but were we really actually in a relationship?

He gazed at me with fire in his eyes, "Quiet," He murmured a bit more gently now. He seemed pleased at my statement. "I'm not mad about that sweetheart." He began, the tension in his body seemed to be releasing, "I don't care who your with."

Pain coursed through me, starting at my heart. He didn't care who I was with, which meant he didn't care what I was doing with that person. Which meant that this whole relationship was one sided.

"You don't care?" I mumbled as he was talking.

"What?"

"You don't care who I'm with? Even if the only person I want to be with... romantically," I said a little embarrassed with my sudden confession, even though he already knew about my feelings, "is you."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before breaking out into laughter, causing me to snap my attention up towards him.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I will take you on so many dates that you won't even know what to do with yourself." He said with a wicked grin dancing along his lips.

My face lit up at the comment, "Really?!"

"Of course darlin', but I can't exactly treat you to anything in here. So how could I get mad if you see someone else to make up for that? Which brings me back to what I was talking about."

I stare at him confused, "What were you talking about?"

He sighed in irritation, giving out a light growl. "I'm escaping, but my men, my stupid goons can't manage to do anything right. So I'm going to have to take you up on the offer of doing anything for me... if thats still on the table."

I grinned and nodded vigorously, "Anything for you Mistah J."

"Perfect, so all I need you to do is get me a machine gun."


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Feel - Joker

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suicide Squad movie or comics.

A/N: Just wanted to say that all my hopes and dreams based on the Joker and Harley from the film are being answered in such a magically way. I just watched the video in which Margot Robbie is interviewed in (Tipsy Talk) and she just announced in it that she is really trying hard to have a spinoff squeal focusing on The Joker and Harley's relationship. I nearly squealed with excitement after seeing it and hearing it with my own two ears. Let me know what you guys think about it!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Don't Feel

The Joker

Being shoved into a chair uncomfortably with a straitjacket on, I found myself gazing in the blank, depressing room yet again, waiting for my Harley. So far, everything was going according to plan, having her fall in love with me, complying with my every word. And all it needed was a little jealousy on my part to completely win her over, not to mention, to also make sure that she was indeed falling in love with me.

I gave into a long sigh as she entered the room, a large box in hand. She was impressive, sneaking something so dangerous past the guards, through all the high levels of security checks. She could even be worth my time, but that was unlikely. Being tied down to someone is a weakness, a weakness that I was not going to give into so easily.

She gave me one of her genuine grins as she set the box down in front of me, opening it up to a rather large looking purple blanket.

"I had it made for you," She murmured as she picked up carefully, as though it might shatter if too much weight was put on any of her fingers. Then she carefully unfolded it, spreading her arms out wide so that I could see every last bit of it. My eyes widened in anger at the sight, across the middle of the blanket was 'Puddin'. A nickname that made me cringe just thinking about it.

"You like it?" She asked, seeming overly confident that I did.

I growled in response, I couldn't screw up my perfectly planned plan this late in the game over something as pathetic as a word.

"It's 'cause your my Puddin'" She giggled as she folded it up back into its original state, making sure to be just as careful as she had when she first opened it. Setting it down next to the box, we found both of ourselves staring down at the last item. "What're you planning to do with it Puddin', you can't exactly use it in the current state your in."

I fought back the incoming yell, shoving it deep in my throat as I took a moment to gather myself together, becoming rather impatient to get out of these restraints. "All in do time, my dear." I managed to muster up, snapping my head to the side with a growl, it was all I could do to not scream in frustration. I needed her to stay in here as long as possible for my plan to succeed.

Her eyes hovered over me, obviously curious for something more than my simple, vague reply. But thankfully it vanished, either because she knew it was better for her to stop while she was ahead or she stupidly trusted me, her clear love for me blinding her better judgement. If that was the case, a part of me actually felt guilty for deceiving her in such a cruel way, but another part of me was getting a high off it.

"Did you sleep well last night?" She asked curiously, extending her hand out for nothing.

I growled, again, I was obviously growing increasingly impatient for my men to get here, and it showed last night as I couldn't even close my eyes for a second.

Her eyes fell down and she licked her lips slightly, she knew something was wrong.

"You know I've really tried to get these restraints off you," She murmured, her eyes focusing on everything but me.

My heart gave a light sting of pain, making me even more uncomfortable in my seat as I squirmed slightly, looking for a better position. I wanted her to look me straight in the eye, to give me that smile that I loved to see when we had these little sessions. It would be what I looked forward to most when I was forced to have these little sessions.

 _No!_

The only thing I look forward to in these sessions is being one second closer to breaking out with every minute I deceive her. She is nothing but a toy, something that only keeps me entertained in the end.

As I open my mouth to mutter something, all the alarms begin to go off, the room was beginning to flash with a bright white light over and over. Gun fire was heard in the distance before the door was blown down, knocking into Harley, her head slammed into the table and the next thing I knew, I sprung to my feet. Unconsciously I stood over her body, my eyes widening at the lack of movement as one of my men took out a knife and cut me out of the straitjacket.

At this point, my mind had become fuzzy, everything around me turning into a blur. If I had any sense in me at that moment, I would have just shot her in the head, leaving no loose ends, but instead, it seemed I wasn't in my own body. I unconsciously heard myself telling my men to pick her up and bring her to another room, one in the treatment center. I don't know what the exact reason was that I had picked such a room, but I had.

And before I knew it I was gliding out of the room, the men I had assigned to leave with Harley were already disappearing in the distance. Another one of my men had carefully brought one of my favorite leather purple jackets, that I quickly slipped into. While the other one of my men roughly walked back into the room, picking up my gun and stopping at the blanket.

"Uh, boss, you want this?" He asked, his voice wavering.

An itch began to form inside my throat, snapping my head to the side with a growl. I knew the words I had wanted to say, but my own mouth wouldn't allow it. Suddenly I heard sickening words come out of my mouth, "Grab it, and make sure blood doesn't get on it." The man gave a stiff nod as he threw the gun over to me and I stalked down the hallway without a second thought.

I was a bit disappointed with the lack of people to shoot, my men had taken care of just about everyone in this area. Looking down at the gun in my hands, I threw it to the side, getting rid of the dead weight as I heard rapid gunfire in the distance. Something itched at the back of my mind, screaming at me to walk quicker, to go make sure she was alright.

But I just screamed in frustration at the thought, forcing myself to walk even slower into the treatment center, gunfire still firing all around me. Doctors in the facility were dropping like flies, a maniacal grin growing on my face as I stalked a little faster towards the room she was in. I stopped right outside the door, stripping myself of my jacket, throwing it to a man right next to me.

Right before entering the door, something had caught my eye, a lone purple latex glove sat right in front of the door, I grinned at the sight. If I couldn't wear my favorite purple jacket, this small purple latex glove would have to do. As I plucked it from the ground and slid it over my right hand, I opened the door, a little irritated to see that my men were struggling to get a small girl strapped into a table.

They worked even harder when I stepped into the room, roughly pinning her arms and legs on the table and finally strapping her in. A part of me had wanted to shoot them in a place where they would bleed out slowly, but another part of me enjoyed seeing her struggle.

Quickly they gave me a slight incline of their heads and rushed out of them room as I stalked over to her, tower over her panic sickened face, cupping it in my hands.

"What're you gonna do? You gonna kill me Mistah J?" She stupidly asked.

I gave into a murderous laugh as I notice two dangling metal pieces, stalking over to roughly grab them and then returning to her side.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya," I murmured, leaning down slightly. "No, no that would be too easy. I'm just gonna hurt ya. Really, really, bad." I grinned, showing every metal that was put into my mouth. I nodded over to my men in another room, behind what used to have clear glass. They quickly rushed to turn the device on and I grumbled a deep, dark laughter from inside my throat.

"I hear electroshock therapy is in these days." I murmured roughly, watching the bright neon purple lights form between my hands. Another one of my men quickly shoved a leather belt into her mouth as tears began to run down her face and I roughly brought my hands down, pressing the device on the side of her head.

Her entire body flailed in agony as she gave out several moans of muffled screams. Each time I brought the device up, she would look into my eyes, pleading with hers to make me stop. Each time she did, something moved in me, something made me _want_ to stop. But I quickly would growl off the feeling and force myself to bring the device back to her head.

I gave out a light whimper as her back arched and she clenched her hands into fists, so hard that her knuckles were beginning to go paper white, blood streaming down from her hands because of her nails digging into her palms. But I still wouldn't allow myself to stop, forcing myself to keep going until her eyes became unfocused and she stopped screaming. It wasn't until then, that I finally dropped the device onto the ground and made sure to extend my arms far above my head, giving a sigh of pleasure. Making sure that the men that were watching me didn't see any sign of weakness, striking fear into their souls, making it seem as though they would never know of what type of insane thing I would think of next.

"Lets go," I barked, storming out of the room, not allowing my face to drop until all of my men were behind me.

* * *

A/N 2: I have to give credit to the fanfiction story 'My Nobody' for giving me inspiration for this chapter. If I hadn't of read it before posting this chapter, I would have gone in a completely different direction. And I have to say, it would have been confusing.


	7. Chapter 7:Broken, But Not Broken-Harleen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suicide Squad movie or the comics.

A/N: So to make it easier to comunicate with you guys I created a snapchat for my fanfics. On it I will give you guys updates on how far along I am to finishing a chapter to my fanfics or if it is out. Add me at **fanfichannah**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Broken, but not Broken

Harleen Quinzel

I lay on the table, all of my surroundings a blur, unable to focus on anything other than the words my J utters.

"Lets go," He barks at his men.

I can feel the tears, but they aren't coming out and wetting my face. Instead, they are making their permanent mark in my heart. Each one making its way down to my chest, burning holes into my completely shattered heart. Why? Why did my Puddin' do this to me? Why did he have to give out a cold, dark laughter as I let out every moan of agony?

I feel my restraints being untied, and the leather belt yanked from my mouth. I was too fazed to see who it was, but I was able to see a figure leaning down close to my face. He looked more professional, and from what I could tell wore a beard on his face. But that was all I was able to see before hearing him mumble words into my ear, telling me the location they were heading.

Then without a second further he left, leaving me only with my broken thoughts.

How could I possibly go after him after something like this had just happened? Watching him as his eyes electrified with pleasure, and that was before he was going to put me through hell and back. Could I still love a man who had just tortured me for fun?

 _Go after him!_

I blinked a couple times in confusion, where had that voice come from?

 _Of course you love him! That's Mistah J's way of showing his love!_

I slowly came out of my dream like state, shaking my head softly as the room became more in focus. Is the voice actually right? Is that really Puddin's way of showing me he loves me?

 _Of course I'm right! He didn't kill you did he?_

I giggled slightly at the logic behind the statement, it was true, he didn't kill me. Which has to mean that he feels even a little bit of love towards me.

 _What are you doing! Go after him!_

A grin grew on my face as I quickly propped myself up on the table, becoming a little lightheaded at how quickly I did it.

"He's not getting away that easily!" I told myself and something inside me moved, something good, something that made me want to go a little crazy.

Standing up, racing out of the room, plucking some keys from one of the dead doctors pockets, I noticed that my favorite red shirt was drenched in sweat, as well as a little blood. I growled slightly as I stormed over to one of the female doctors office's, one that I knew kept a spare shirt, just in case. Thankfully it was my size, a nice blue button up.

As I swiftly pushed each button into it's rightful place, I ran into the parking lot. I could see a bright purple strip darting towards the city, it had to be Mistah J's. I scrambled to get the mans keys out of my pocket as I keep my eyes trained on the strip of light, quickly bringing it to every car, pressing the unlock button at each one I passed.

To my surprise, it didn't belong to any of them. Instead, I quickly found out it belonged to a nice Harley Davidson, but to be sure, I stuck the key into the ignition and lightly twisted it, humming in pleasure as it started to make a rumbling noise. Bingo!

Swinging my leg around, not bothering to put on the helmet, I quickly get situated and race off towards the purple streak that was getting smaller and smaller in the distance. I had no choice but to put the pedal to the metal and push the bike to its full limits, hopefully it would be fast enough to catch up. And, to my luck, it had, and I could feel everything inside me begin to accelerate, as though something was changing in me.

'Only a couple more seconds, just a little more!' I tell myself as I'm riding up next to his car, it took my breath away with its beauty, its color, its design. If I had to pick a way to die, at the hands of a car, then I would most certainly want it to be this car that killed me.

A grin springs up on my face as I pass them and swerve in front of the car, jumping off the bike as it slides into the middle of the road. I kept my eyes on him, my J, and his eyes were on mine. At this point, I couldn't tell if it was the thrill of being so bold or the anxiety of being killed that was consuming me, but whatever it was, was begging for more inside my head.

Nearly inches away from me, his car slams to a halt and he storms furiously out of it. I could tell he was more than a little frustrated that I followed him.

"You just don't get it do you?" He exclaims, waving his arms in the air in frustration. "That little stunt I did with you back there, oh, thats not even close to comparable to what I could have done to you!"

I shook my head, "No Mistah J, you wouldn't hurt me _that_ badly, you can't even bring yourself to kill me, can you!?" I snap back at him, confident that the playing cards were now in my hand.

He gives a low, hummed, dark laughter, staring intensely into my eyes. "Oh honey, killing you would only be a way out for yourself. I only kill to inflict pain on the ones that I truly want to hurt! Pain. Now that's the way to knowing a person, that's the way to strike fear into their souls! Losing their life, yeah, that's something everyone is scared of. But pain, fear, constantly needing to look over your shoulder! Now that's what makes a person wish they were dead." He shouts, causing me to jump slightly at every new sentence he began.

"Well..." I began, trying to gather up the words to fit into the puzzle. "It didn't work on me. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you won't be able to get rid of me just like that Mistah J."

A chilling smile spreads across his face as he approaches me, slowly, breathing deeply in and out. "Hmm," He grumbles lowly, "Seems like you still aren't getting the big picture. You know, for a psychiatrist, you really don't know what you're doing. Maybe you should have stuck with your little daddy, hmm? Then maybe you could've really gotten somewhere in life."

Just like that, something in the back of my mind triggers. It almost felt like someone else took over my body and I was just sitting back enjoying the movie. I watched as my hands swiftly grabbed the gun from his shoulder holster and point it directly between his eyes. My face was serious, to show him that this was no joke, that I was willing to pull the trigger.

But he just laughed and walked forward, letting the gun rest on his skin. He didn't look the least bit worried that I was going to blow his brains out, instead, he looked like he was enjoying it, like it was just some show.

"Come on sweetheart, do it!" He pressured me, shifting his weight from foot to foot, not staying still for a single second.

"Don't ever talk about that," I murmured sternly, still not bringing the gun down from his head. I needed him to know that I was serious. So serious that if he was ever to bring up the topic again, I _would_ pull the trigger. I brought my index finger along the trigger, brushing it ever so gently.

There was a growing line of cars behind him. They all were continuously honking their horns and a few even screaming from out of their car windows. One man, a tall slightly plump one, walked up to us. He kept his hands up and seemed to make sure that he wasn't about to be in the line of fire.

"Um, Ma'am," He trailed off, eyeing Mistah J as he came up next to us, "You don't have to do this, I'm sure we can work this out like civil people."

I gave out a short laugh and let a smirk dance along my lips as I quickly turned the gun to him and shot him without a second thought. He collapsed to the ground, right in front of Mistah J's car, as a pool of blood came from the hole in his head. "I don't think so," I murmured, more than sure that Mistah J now knew I wasn't kidding around, as I repositioned the gun between his eyes.

He seemed to be in a trance, his eyes weren't focused on really anything, but at the same time, they were focused directly at me. He clicked his tongue and shook his head, "naughty girl," He murmured as he snatched the gun from my hands so quickly that I stood there for a second, unsure of what exactly just happened.

Glancing back at him, he now pointed the gun at his own head, giving out a cold laughter as he gazed at me.

"You think you want to be with me, but oh honey, you don't! And I _don't_ want to be with you. You see, this was all just a little game! I used you as bait, Harley! And you still can't seem to see it!" He shouted, letting the his hand that contained the gun fall to his side.

"No Mistah J, I won't believe your lies!" I exclaimed.

Before I knew it, my face met the cold asphalt that used to be under my feet. I cupped my cheek with my hand as he towered over me, looking satisfied with what he had done.

"Why are you like this?" I whimpered, needing an answer to all that he has done to me, all that he could do to me.

"Oh, you wanna know why I'm like this? Why I enjoy torturing people? How it fills me to the brim with pleasure? Are you really sure you want the answer?" He asked lowly and carefully.

I was hesitating, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think. Did I really want to know?

 _Yes! He is opening up to you, he is willing to tell you the spiderwebs of his past._

'Really?' I asked the small voice in my head. 'Could this really be his way of showing that even if he is telling me he hates me, that really it is him protecting me?'

 _That's right. You know him, how he refuses to acknowledge he has any type of human feelings. But you also know that he won't be able to ignore them._

It all made so much sense, it was the answer to everything that he has done to me.

Before I knew it I mumbled, "Yes, I really want to know."

* * *

A/N 2: This chapter was slightly more difficult for me to write, because I only had the behind the scenes footage to go off of, as well as the trailer. One part, the shirt one, had almost had me stumped. In the trailer I had noticed she was wearing a red shirt, but in the motorcycle scene she was wearing a blue one, so I was really thinking about what to do to make everything fit together.


	8. Chapter 8: The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suicide Squad movie or the comics.

A/N: I wrote this chapter a bit differently this time, I ultimately decided that third person would be best for this chapter and possibly others as well. I'm really sorry this chapter came out so late. I'm currently juggling three AP classes and have been having numerous health problems that landed me in the emergency room earlier today. But hopefully this will change and I'll be able to at the very least get a chapter out each weekend or every other weekend.

Chapter 8 - The Proposal

* * *

Harley, sweet naive Harley, she was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement as The Joker barked at her to get in his car, ignoring the body in front of it. She finally thought that he was opening up to her, allowing her to see that he really did care about her and needed her to understand why he couldn't love her the way others do.

But The Joker had something else planned. He was getting sick and tired of having her stuck to him like glue, he knew that if he thought her being stuck to him in Arkham was bad, then outside Arkham would be even worse. He needed to get rid of her, leave no loose ends, no one that could get him back in that hell of a place.

"Where are we going?" He had heard a small voice beside him utter, sounding confident, _too_ confident.

It was the type of confidence that itched in the back of his throat, irritating him to his very core. No one should be confident in his presence, _especially_ some little girl.

"Someplace _special_." He grunted, remembering how he became _him; The Joker._

A smooth, small hand touched his large rough one, making him shudder in surprise at her cold delicate touch. His eyes flickered towards her, anger beginning to ignite deep in his body. There was something about her, he couldn't place his finger on it, but she was beginning to make a mark on him, he could tell. Everything about her was making him go crazy, well, crazier than he already was.

Her voice, her touch, even her breath was making something move in him each and every time he saw her. Which was why he knew she needed to leave and he had to be the one to do it, to prove that she was nothing new, she was just like the rest of them; A pathetic worthless human-being.

Harley could tell that he was in no mood to talk. Every time she dared to even sneak a peek at him, she would quickly return to staring in front of her. Down all the twists and turns he was taking, at first, she tried to memorize them. Wanting to come back to place that made the man she loved into the person he was today, but failed after the fifth turn they took. Each one was beginning to blend together and brought her mind into a frenzy.

The Joker found his eyes being pried away from in front of him as she shook her head in a less than delicate manner.

"Having second thoughts already?" He purred, finding a grin forming alone his lips as his eyes danced in a way only a psychotic mans would.

The grin brought a chill down her spine as she side-eyed it, trying her best not to give into his mind games. She wasn't going to back down, no matter how hard he tried to make her.

"No, simply trying to clear my head of all the _voices._ " She replied softly, in an alluring manner, figuring that he would most likely enjoy finding out that she too had a crazy side to her.

He gave into a manic-like laughter and glanced at her briefly, wanting to see her squirm in an uncomfortable manner. But he quickly found himself disappointed, she was stubborn and he knew it. "Oh Darlin'," He starts with a rough deep tone, "You have not even begun to hear the voices." He barked, laughing yet again, but in a different way. This laugh, it seemed genuine, unique, like it had been one of his very rare real laughs. It was murderous, yet enjoyable, a mix between sane and insane. It was him.

The laugh was just enough to convince Harley that she was indeed head over heels for him, that nothing he could possibly do could change her mind, even if it did kill her in the end.

Her mind began to drift off into a light sleep as the Joker took a couple more turns and then halted into an old, rundown looking factory. The rough halt was enough to jolt Harley back to the real world, where her Joker was unkind, abusive, and a murderer. But she still wasn't regretting falling for him, because it was all those things that made her fall in love with him, and it was all those things that brought him to her.

"I hope your ready for a story little girl," He grunted, something dark lingering in his tone, as well as his eyes. This tone wasn't the same as all the others he would normally take when talking to her. It seemed depressing, had no hidden joke, it was enough to make Harley even more curious than she already was.

"Of course," She murmured out of habit, her lips sat slightly apart as his hand reached up to her face. Anticipation began to rise in her as he began to lean in close, his eyes fixated on hers.

"You're going to regret that." He said with a wicked smirk and a light, yet stinging, smack on her cheek. Snapping his head towards his side of the door, slamming it open and closing it with the same roughness. It was clear he didn't care if she was following or not, strolling into the factory as if he owned it.

Desperate to find out his history, Harley stumbled out of the car, falling to her knees, not prepared for the car to be so close to the ground. Seeing the scene out of the corner of his eye, The Joker quickly found himself being amused and allowed one bone chilling thought cross his mind.

 _Maybe keeping her around wouldn't be so bad._

The thought left him shuddering in fear as he shook himself out of it and tried his best to revert back to his regular crazy self. Giving out a fit of psychotic laughter and walking carelessly into the factory, which was the best he could do to convince himself that the thought was more crazier than he would even care to try out. Only someone who is completely and indescribably insane would do it.

"Where are we going?" Harley asked curiously, coming into step beside him. He could feel her curious eyes burning into his skin, resulting in a rough low growl deep within his throat as he kept his eyes concentrated straight ahead of him.

He couldn't tell what irritated himself more, the fact that she had kept asking the question or that she was too stupid to realize not to ask questions.

Something snapped in him as he brought the back of his hand to her cheek, again. "Doc I don't know how stupid you are! To be honest, it must be extremely stupid because you were the one that had asked to come here!" He screamed, his face becoming an odd light red.

Harley stood there, blinking uncontrollably, he hit her again, didn't he? She didn't dare let a tear drop as she brought a hand to her cheek and eyed him carefully, he looked furious.

"I-I'm sorry Mistah J." She mumbled, walking ahead of him to avoid his threatening gaze. Now she knew, don't ask questions, especially ones that you had asked before.

"Whatever." He grunted, giving a light wave of his hand as he strolled along the cold, dark empty hallways. He stopped at a flight of stairs, eyeing her with an unreadable grin, then continuing his walk upward.

By the time they reached the top, Harley had lost count of the number of flights they had climbed. But she knew that they would have to be more than a couple stories up as she gazed down below, eyeing multiple round giant tubs.

"This," The Joker started, taking in a deep breathe of air, filling his lungs to their maximum capacity and then exhaling it all as he spread his arms wide in pleasure. "This is where it all began."

She eyed him curiously as he towered over her from behind, a smirk dancing along is face that had a lingering sadness from behind it.

"You know, I used to work here." He began, casually trying to remember how exactly the story went. But after all these years, everything seemed to blend together. Sometimes he remembered it one way and then there was another. He believes he might've been married and had a child on the way, but then again, it could've also been a close friend. But whatever it was, he knew the saddest one would do her in.

"Really?" She said in more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, up until I quit. This hell hole was getting me no closer to my dream, being a stand-up comedian. Only," He gave a light growl," The only thing they laughed at was me, somehow, making a fool of myself. At the time, I didn't know what I was thinking. Quiting my job, starting all over, and with a family too. My wife, she was pregnant and I up and decided that it would be the most perfect time to quit and startover."

Harley shifted her weight side to side as he talked about his wife, their child. Again, something moved from within her, something made her want to get rid of the woman. In a way she would never need to see or hear of her again.

"So I went out job hunting, but no one was hiring, at least until two men approached me. By the miracle of some God that I had used to believe in, I finally landed a job. I accepted on the spot, didn't care what it was, as long as it was paying good money." He claimed, giving into a demonic laugh. "They told me they were gonna rob this factory, but they needed someone who knew their way around. So, I accepted. I don't know how I couldn't have accepted, the pay was way too valuable to just throw away with a simple no. So we made plans, set up everything, and soon enough we were on our way."

He paused briefly, trying to remember the next part of the story and then smiled at the thought. A smile that sent chills up and down Harley's spin, a smile that made her go _crazy_.

"That night, the night that changed everything about me, had come. For some reason they had me wearing some red mask and cape while they had worn all black. Naturally, I didn't ask questions, you can't with the type of people they were, the type of person I am now." He lingered off, staring directly into her eyes.

 _At least not until you came along._

He thought, a warm feeling residing in him as he gazed at her, a feeling that was scaring him more than anything else in the world. He needed to shake off this feeling, leave no holes in the foundation he built up. No one was going to make him weak, especially not some girl.

"Then came the call," The Joker smiled again, seeming more genuine, but also, even crazier than normal. "The call that made me want to back out of it all, the one telling me my pregnant wife had gotten into an accident and they both died on site. That call... that call," The Joker repeated a couple more times, a rumble of laughter growing each time the line was murmured.

"Ah! That call! It saved my life, it shaped my life, it _made_ my life. I was forced into going through with the plan when I had tried to back out, was told I would die if I didn't. So I guided them through here with full intention on killing them, throwing them right down there when we finally reached where we are now. But that stupid Bats came and ruined everything."

Harley peered down towards the vats below them before her eyes flickered up towards him, "Batman, The Dark Knight, Caped Crusader, the hero among the city as well as the criminal." She murmured without thinking, without knowing that she had risen her Puddin's anger and frustration.

"Yes! Thats the one! The glorified hero of the lands, the one that everyone loves, yet no one knows." A hummed laugh forms behind his lips as he stalks closer to her, "Except for me of course." He says just above a whisper, his lips hovering over hers as he looks her in the eye. Compared to her, he was practically a giant. Bringing his large cold, yet surprisingly warm hand up to her cheek as his lips just barely touch hers.

Harley's heart starts to race and practically leap out of her chest as she tries to get closer to him. As close as she possibly could, wrapping her arms around him, lacing her fingers together, bringing her face up towards his, then feeling the cold hard ground, inches away from falling off before sharply turning back to him.

He had shoved her to the ground, planting himself right in front of her with a proud smug smile painted along his face. "That'll teach you to think twice before you open your mouth, _sweetheart_." He claimed in an almost mocking tone.

"Now, where was I. Ah! Right. So batsy shows up," The Joker begins again, gagging at the thought of the man with two faces. "We fought, mainly because he thought I was the mastermind. The other two bastards got away because of their little plan, the plan that I was too blind to see. And then it happened, down I went. Down, down, down until a splash was heard from above. I bet he seemed proud of himself," The Joker laughed, "He thought he had killed me when he left. But oh no, The Joker doesn't go down that easily."

Harley grinned, "Not my Puddin'."

A growl followed her remark and she quickly shut up.

"When I emerged I became me, The Joker. Happy now?"

Harley didn't speak, at least, not until she felt she had finally found the words she had wanted. "No," She muttered, "I'm not. I don't want to be," She trailed off, "Me."

The claim left him speechless for once. There was no follow up joke, no mocking, not even a sarcastic comment was in sight. Instead, a large smile formed along his lips and he slowly strolled over towards her.

 _This could be fun._


	9. Chapter 9: The Chemical Wedding

Chapter 9 - The Chemical Wedding

The Joker eyed her darkly, a devilish smirk dancing along his lips as he walked slowly over to her.

"Question," He murmured roughly, looking her straight in the eye.

Harley didn't back down, she stared him right back into his eyes, only her face read of all kinds of uncertainties, while his was spontaneous. You never actually knew what was going on because he had a poker face no matter what. Whether it be when he was having fun, planning an escape, or simply angry. You just could never tell.

After a short pause he continued, "Would you die for me?" He simply asked, stealing a quick glance down at the chemical vats below them.

This question, this question she could answer confidently, almost immediately. "Yes," She uttered, a spark in her eyes as she murmured the words confidently and without hesitation.

"That's too easy." He claimed right after her answer, glancing up as if to think of another question, but he already knew what he would have to ask. It was a question that he would always need to ask before having someone stay side by side with him, committed to him. "Would you..." He trailed off slightly, as if to reconsider his question. A thousand thoughts were going on in his head, but only one managed to squirm its way to his attention. What if she said no? She had already said she would die for him, would that be enough?

No, that's never enough. People lie and with lying comes death.

He would know, he's been the liar.

"Would you live for me?" He finally asked, gazing down at her for an answer he couldn't tell he would regret or not. "Hmm." He grumbled impatiently, needing an answer from her now.

"Yes," She murmured without thought.

"Careful," He claimed, raising his index finger to emphasize his point. He took a step closer to her, more serious than he has ever been. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly," He put an odd ring to the word 'thoughtlessly', as if to warn her of unforeseen circumstances in a vague way.

Gently laying his hand over her mouth, the hand with a tattoo of a smile, one that could never fade away.

"Desire becomes surrender and surrender becomes power." He whispered almost anxiously. He lowers his hand slightly, her lip catching his hand slightly, causing Harley to lightly catch her breath. But nonetheless, she continued to look him directly in the eyes.

His hand laid gently on her jawline as his thumb played with her lip slightly, "You want this?" He asked, sounding as if he was on the verge of a laugh, which he was, but that would depend on how the situation played out.

"I do." She claimed, sounding more confident than she had ever been in her entire life. She never knew that one man would change her entire existence in just a small couple of months - No, just a small measly hour changed her entire life. Realizing the simple truth that she was indeed infatuated with him, wanted.. needed to be with him, to understand all of his demons and go so far as to take them for him. Even becoming some of them, that had scarred her, but the voices inside her head were practically pushing her off the edge of the platform already. And she wanted them to.

"Say it," The Joker leaned his head back completely, looking up at the dark sky as he barely whispered the words. "Say it," He repeated a bit louder, re-positioning his head towards her. "Say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty," He repeated as though he was on a loop.

"Please," She murmured slowly, her voicing hinting just a little of what she so desperately wanted to do right that moment.

"Ooohh, God your so.. good." He trailed off, he seemed as though he was getting high off her words, they were bringing such great pleasure to him. He eyed her and then the chemical vat, as if signaling what the next step was.

Her eyes slowly moved over to where his eyes were planted and she gave slow steps as she gazed down at the last thing that would permanently change her forever. A smile almost formed along her lips as she took one last look at it before turning around to look at him. She had wanted his face to be the last thing she saw before becoming a 'new person'.

He eyed her anxiously, waiting to see how it would all actually plan out, would she do it? Or would he have to kill her. No, he was already planning to have her killed. This way is just a bit more interesting than what he was originally planning to do.

She extended her arms out and without even the slightest hint of hesitation, she leaned back and voluntarily fell off the side of the platform. It wasn't as long as she thought it would be, falling down. Only a short couple of seconds passed before her head touched the chemical. A smile was finally on her face as she was now completely under, her eyes slowly closing, as though she was giving into a deep sleep.

From above the Joker eyed her, watching the nice blue dye appear from the chemical. A small pain entered his chest, causing him to breath in more slowly, deeply, it felt almost as if he had just gone to run a marathon. But he quickly shook off the feeling, turning around, not even bothering to admire anymore of his work.

 _This was not nearly as much fun as I thought it would be._ He thought, disappointed with the lack of a joke.

And that was the thought that made him stop and think. Could it be that it was as much fun as he thought because of the fact that with this small change he would now have another person like him, but he was simply throwing the opportunity away. No, that couldn't be it. If it was, he could just find some other person to do it. Or better yet, he would have already done it.

No, there was some other reason, he just needed to find it.

A growl escaped his throat at the thought of saving the loose end, at the thought of needing to save _her_.

He quickly stripped himself of his jacket as he gave a light leap form the platform and into the vat. His hands quickly met her limp body as he submerged from the deep chemical, gazing down at her.

 _Was I too late?_ He questioned himself.

He slowly let his lips meet hers as he gave her some of his air. He stopped when he felt a light electricity between them, questioning what exactly just happened, but didn't let it cross his mind for as long as he liked. The feeling was just too good.

As her eyes fluttered open a giant smile formed along her face and he just couldn't resist. He leaned down to let his lips meet hers once more.

Harley couldn't believe the feeling. She gazed up at him before anxiously wanting more of it. The feeling of being wanted, the feeling of being loved. Something she thought would never happen with this type of man.

As their lips parted once again, they laughed psychotically with one another, the colors from their shirts swirling around them.

In a mere couple of seconds, The Joker glided over to the ladder and helped shove her up and out, following close behind and then scooping her up in his arms, knowing that she would be quite weak after landing in such a strong chemical.

It looked like something you would see right after a wedding. A groom carrying his bride to their new home, which was quite accurate. This chemical vat, it was their new home, or rather, Harley's new home.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled into him, not wanting the dream to end. While The Joker grumbled lightly at the weakness he had shown, but nonetheless, carried her closely and tightly, guiding her back to his car as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N : I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. This was by far one of my most favorite scenes from the movie, although, after seeing the extended cut for the electroshock scene and the motorcycle scene, I'm not so sure. I gotta say, I CANNOT wait for the extended version to come out, in my opinion it looked ten times better than the movie I saw in the theaters. One thing I wish was included in the theater version would be the electroshock scene, I absolutely love the line 'You left me in a black hole of rage and confusion' Thats love honey xD.


	10. Chapter 10: Awake at Last - Harley Quinn

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harley or the Joker.

A/N: I am so sorry for such a long wait, a lot of things have been going on in my life that have made it difficult to post any chapters. But I am planning to get ahead on these chapters so that you guys can enjoy them faster.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Awake at Last

Harley Quinn

My eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar ceiling. Events from last night almost immediately filling my memory, along with them came a smile. It finally happened, everything that I had been imagining when I had first met him. He felt the closest in reach than ever before, this time I think I am finally just brushing his fingers with mine.

As I rise to a dim light, I look around slightly. A smooth nightgown was falling in line with my every move as I examined the bedroom. My eyes found the sheets first, they were mainly black with some soft white designs. Then they steadily flickered up, finding a room almost completely white, surprisingly enough. If you followed the wall you would find paintings, but this was the normal part for me. This was the part that showed the true side of my Puddin'. The paintings showed disturbing pictures of mutilated cities and people. They were either from a serial killers work or simply things we humans predicted the Apocalypse would look like, only his were more... in depth.

Squirming my way out of the bed, I found equally pure white carpet. This was definitely something I hadn't expected J to have. It seemed way less dungeony than I had previously predicted and more comfortable as well.

Slowly and swiftly I glided out towards the main entrance. A couple of rooms lined up, sprouting like stems on a tree into separate rooms. Each had their very own unique design.

Upon leaving the room, the first room one would see when looking on the left would be a room designed specifically for plans. The walls were lined with blueprints, a table filled with crumbled up paper, and my J's handwriting exploding from the walls. Some of it was in paint, others were in permanent marker, and a few were simply just pencil markings. But despite how much of a mess it was, the room still provided a sense of comfort and self-determination. Something I had always admired in my Puddin'.

Walking away from that room and to the one directly across from it was almost like stepping into another dimension. The rooms were polar opposites, this one was extremely organized, not a bit of dust on any type of surface. The first thing that would catch someone's eye after just walking into the room would be the large black desk in the middle, then to its left a bookshelf filled with books from top to bottom. Most of them seemed more along the lines of psychological breakthroughs in science rather than what I had expected there to be. Which would have been tons and tons of gruesome books on torture and how long the human body can withstand stretching until the legs and shoulders would become dislocated or dismembered from the body.

The hallway contained one more room and then a bathroom. Both of which had nothing to really look at.

The last room was simply a workout room, nothing that I was really fascinated with. I was actually going to keep walking down the last bits of the hallway before a large picture frame on the back-wall had caught my eye. Flipping around to get a better view, I was almost positive my eyes were deceiving me.

In a large black frame was the blanket I had specially made for him, it was just a little something I thought would keep him warm at night and thinking of me. But after everything that had happened I was almost sure he had thrown it away. This must be further proof that I'm not delusional, that this man, this severely damaged man loves me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" A rough voice practically screamed at me from behind.

I quickly spun around, not recognizing the voice, and the man that appeared in front of me was about a foot taller than Puddin'. He had rough features to him, a thick beard, a couple scars on his face, and seemed more serious than anyone I had ever even seen.

"Why I was jus' getting to know my surroundings, I want to know more about my Mistah J." I giggled and pretended as if I was shy and hid my face.

"Boss doesn't like _anyone_ snooping through his things." He practically barked at me.

"Say," I trailed off, approaching him slowly, circling him as though I was inspecting him. "Just who are ya exactly?" I asked, stopping right in front of him to look at his towering eyes, I arched an eyebrow with a giant grin on my face. "Did ya come to play with me?"

He growled harshly at me and then roughly grabbed my arm and started dragging me back to that room.

As he finally dropped me in the room, I stumbled back to my feet and giggled. "So you do wanna play with me!" I cheered excitedly, bringing myself to my toes and snapping playfully next to his ear, he simply knocked me down in the bed and then stood next to the door.

"Oh so ya like it rough, huh? I like that in a guy." I purred lightly, a giant grin springing to my face and taking an erotic pose on the bed. "Come on, play with me!"

He simply gave the same non-expressionless face and continued to stand next to the door. I was pretty sure he wasn't human, maybe Mistah J created a robot to be his right-hand man, can't blame him at least they listen until they want to take over the world.

I slumped down on the bed, "You're _boring!"_ I exclaimed.

"Johnny boy! How's our little hostage!" A booming voice bellowed from right outside the door, making a smile spring up on my face.

"Puddin'!" I exclaimed, jumping off of the bed to meet his eyes, his amazing daring eyes. "I'm not your hostage! Well... unless ya want me ta be." I purred excitingly, making my way towards his side and clinging onto his arm.

"Oh sweetheart!" He chuckled, "You're a damn hostage." He claimed, tossing me down roughly to the ground and then continued his conversation with Johnny.

"Oh Mistah J, I love you're lil' games."

He gave a low growl and looked at me in what seemed to be disgust then he refocused his attention to Johnny.

"Listen," He grumbled lowly next to the rough looking man, "We're gonna burn that place to the ground, I don't ever want to see that hell hole again, got it?"

Johnny gave a firm nod. "When are we heading out?"

"As soon as I hear from the psycho's who think they're doing this beautifully messed up world a favor over the little whore over there. Just keep an eye on her, she is going to be our trump card." J muttered, gave Johnny a firm pat on the shoulder and then left. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to me.

Johnny gave another stiff nod, further confirming my suspicions of the man being a robot. Then he, yet again, began to 'guard' the door once more.


	11. Chapter 11: Black Roses - Joker

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or Harley.

A/N: So sorry that I haven't released a chapter in so long, but I am hoping that this chapter can make up for that, even if it is just a little. So please, read and enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 11 - Black Roses

Joker

I growled lightly in frustration, fixing a gun firmly on Doctor Emily Rose's temple. She had worked with Harley and knew just who I would have to terrorize to get my point across, and Harley was going to be my bait.

With her now more, sickly appearance, I could easily send in some pictures showing torture, something that I'm almost positive she would enjoy now. Previously, she screamed and cried and did nothing but look into my eyes with her pleading ones, almost convincing myself to stop and cup her tear drenched cheeks between my hands. But, thankfully, I had resisted the urge, that odd, odd urge.

"Boss, it's happening."

I growled at one of my henchmen, motioning for him to leave. He began to open his mouth slightly, but I shot him a threatening glare and he left without a second thought. At the moment, I was in no mood for talking or plans, despite the fact that this plan was just so perfect.

The woman in front of my gun began to squirm, to freak out, most likely starting to have a panic attack. The growing grin on my face most likely did not help to ease her, and I hoped it wouldn't. Watching her tear drenched face, the sweat rolling down her temple, the mascara and eyeliner smudged around her eyes, for some reason it just flipped a switch in me. It mad me almost _want_ her, it made me want her like I had wanted- no, no, I don't want _her_.

"Shhh," I placed an index finger over her duck taped mouth, "Doc," An odd taste filled my mouth, a disgusting taste. A light growl escaped my throat, "Rosie darlin'," I adjusted my nickname for her, for some reason I couldn't call anyone 'Doc' like I had with her.

"Do ya wanna live?" I asked with an almost overly enjoying tone, a giant grin spread across my lips.

She roughly shook her head, mumbling something behind the tape.

"What?" I asked, re-positioning myself to sit in her lap. "I didn't quite catch that."

Her eyes widened and she began to thrash backwards. The scene caused me to grow in hideous laughter, "Oh, Rosie dear, you really know how to satisfy a mans heart." I claimed a crashed my lips onto hers, getting a nice taste of duck tape.

Oddly enough, she began to calm down and I was starting to get irritated again. I didn't want her to feel calm, hell, I didn't want to feel calm. I wanted to feel something exhilarating, and for a moment, she was giving it to me.

I gritted my teeth, "This might hurt," I stood up and ripped the tape from her mouth, kicking her backward and then proceeded to tower over her. Sniffles were escaping and small moans of pain were escaping her mouth.

It wasn't enough.

I grabbed her by the neck and began to raise her up, making sure to squeeze and pick her up as slowly as possible. It was as if music was playing, listening to her try and breath, hearing her feet crash against the metal chair, seeing her tied up hands trying to untie the rope.

Finally, as her eyes began to disappear, I put her down, planting myself in her lap again. "Hmm," I purred in delight, smacking her cheek to make sure she was still awake.

"Come on honey, don't leave just like that. We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

She closed her eyes and spit in my face, obviously not knowing the situation she was in.

I crashed my lips against hers again, my breathing becoming more and more heavy. "Oh, you're just such a fun one!"

Tears were beginning to flow again, "W-what do y-you want?" She spat out, her voice uneven.

"I want you," I trailed off with a grin, "I need you to help me, then maybe I could help you too." I claimed, my hand playfully messing with her disheveled hair.

"Y-you won't kill me."

I laughed, "I don't know."

Her eyes widened in sudden fear.

"But it depends on what you have to tell me."

She nodded, "O-ok."

"So tell me, who is your boss?"

"Christian Harding."

"And is there anyone who is helping him?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me!" I snatched her by the hair, "There is no way the police department is just magically finding all of these villains and _actually_ catching them!"

She swallowed back some tears and looked down at her lap, or rather, my lap. "Batman."

I grinned at the sound, all of the metal shining back at her, "See! That's all ya had ta say!" I claimed, smacking her check a bit. "Now I won't kill ya, but I can't guarantee we won't have any fun before you leave, if you ever leave."

I snapped my fingers, signaling for my henchmen to come in. They quickly untied her and a flash of relief appeared across her face.

I grinned at the scene, "Take her to the room."

The room was where I kept my little playthings. It contained less than appropriate living standards, but of course, anyone that ever stayed in that room was never intended to live.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I heard faint screams in the distance.

Entering the main room to find _her_ siting on the couch, playing with her newly bleached hair, seeming more and more unstable with every minute that passed. It was somewhat _intriguing_ to watch.

"She did it again."

"She is fighting." I claimed.

"Who me? No Mistah J, I couldn't do that with you." She claimed in an alluring tone, rising off the couch and circling me with one hand on my shoulder, her eyes piercing into me like a hawk.

A low laughter developed deep within my chest, "No," I trailed off and wrapped my arm around her lower back, snapping her body to aligned with mine, "But Harleen Quinzel is."

She started laughing, leaning in to whisper in my ear, "She's dead." She playfully snapped her mouth and started tracing my body.

I shoved her onto the couch and then quickly followed on top of her. I snatched her arm and shoved it in front of her face, "Does it look like she is dead to you, unless, of course, you were the actual one who did it, hmm?"

She stared at her wrists, her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth began to open, but nothing was coming out.

Although, a second later she pretended as though the epiphany never happened, that nothing was wrong and I was just being overly dramatic.

She purred lightly in my ear, tugging my halfway buttoned up shirt down towards her and crashed her soft lips against my rough and most likely scarred ones.

"I just liked to see the color." She claimed, her eyes electrifying and bold.

 _God she is so sexy._

I shook my head slightly at the thought, a crease showing between her eyebrows.

"What's wrong Puddin'? Did I do somethin wrong?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, a devilish smile appearing behind her red wine lips.

Of course something was wrong, something very deep inside of me was extremely wrong. But there was no need for anyone to know that, especially her.

"Nothing," I roughly spatted out, not wanting to appear any weak than I already felt. "Just shut up, stop saying that shitty name, and lets get this over with." I claimed, stripping myself of my clothes.

She smirked, "No Mistah J," She uttered softly, her voice already ringing in my ears. "Let me." She simply stated, my body immediately surrendering to her soft nimble hands.

"Are we gonna let'em watch?" She asked, her eyes flickering towards my men, her eyebrow arched as though she was contemplating actually asking them to join.

"I guess the audience can leave."

My hand waved through the air and they left without question.

I couldn't resist it anymore, I needed to have her body against mine, fast.

My lips roughly landed on hers, I was just barely giving her enough room to unbutton the rest of my shirt. My fingers were already working at the shirt that she borrowed, but she quickly shoved them out of the way and shoved me back, pouncing onto my lap.

"I'll be takin over captain."


End file.
